1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caster wheel assembly for a cabinet, particularly a heavy cabinet, wherein side flanges of the caster wheel assembly are attached to the inside corner of the cabinet frame so that forces from dropping the cabinet are transferred to the caster plate thereby minimizing or eliminating damage to the cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known in the prior art to attach casters to cabinets. Typical prior art caster assemblies are bolted directly to the cabinet frame through the top plate by a nut and bolt arrangement. However, in this configuration, forces directed to the caster, particularly if the cabinet is dropped, are transmitted directly to the cabinet frame. This causes the cabinet frame, particularly if the cabinet is heavy, to tend to bend or buckle in response to such forces.